Department of Mysteries
by the ersatz diplomat
Summary: Title: Department of Mysteries Word Count: 100 x 10 Rating: T, because of The Flaming Lips. Summary: Ten drabbles featuring different members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix, leading up to and during the battle at the Ministry in OoTP.


_Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.  
Turn on your music play to random/shuffle  
Write a drabble related to each song that plays  
Do ten of these and then post them._

**Title:** Department of Mysteries  
**Word Count:** 100 x 10  
**Rating:** T, because of The Flaming Lips.  
**Summary:** Ten drabbles featuring different members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix, leading up to and during the battle of the Department of Mysteries. My music, apparently, has a sort of theme. A rebellious streak?

**Author's Note: **I did this just the way the instructions said...except for when I skipped over "Never Gonna Give You Up," when it surfaced between Green Day and the White Stripes...Needless to say, I was laughing too hard at having Rickrolled myself to write a drabble for _that_.

* * *

**Come As You Are** _by Nirvana_  
_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be..._  
Luna scanned the list of names and smiled approvingly. Variation was good, variation made the world go round; there were both boys and girls, students of all ages, and from all but one house on the list. She was impressed by their devotion; they showed up week after week to learn Defense Against from someone who, unfortunately, knew more about Defending Against than anyone.

Everyone tried so hard, and they were all so enthusiastic, especially Harry. She wondered if they realized that he meant this to protect them—that unification was the only way they could stand, in the end.

**Cochise** _by Audioslave_  
_You better understand that I won't hold your hand, but if it helps you to mend then I won't stop it..._  
Ginny had the patience of a saint, the mouth of a sailor, and she did precisely what she wanted…

And what she wanted to do was _help_...to help him, he was her friend--and more than that though he didn't know it. She saw the look of shocking vulnerability on his face the night her father was attacked, how the futility of existing as an outlet to someone else's thoughts threatened to overwhelm him.

She sat on the side of Harry's bed as he slept, pushing messy hair back from his forehead.

"I know how you feel, mate. Honestly."

**Ladies and Gentlemen** _by Saliva_  
_For a feast for your eyes to see, an explosion of catastrophe..._  
Fred liked Shiny, Sparkly Things. George liked Things That Go Boom. Never was a more perfect pair born, never a more perfect invention than every prank they completed together.

"Never a better time than now," George said, stuffing his pockets with fireworks.

"No time like the present!" Fred agreed, checking the fuse on their latest collaboration.

"Are you ready for some gratuitous explosions?"

As one, they whipped their wands from their back pockets, Summoning their brooms from Filch's office. The Cleansweeps whistled down the hall, Doppler Effect from the speed, with the echo of clanging chains.

"Damn right, I am."

**Times Like These** _by The Foo Fighters_  
_I'm a brand new sky to hang the stars upon tonight..._  
There was no doubt in Neville's mind, whatsoever. He didn't care that he wasn't sporty like Harry and Ron, or that he wasn't particularly bright like Hermione or quirky like Luna. He was just…Neville. But he wasn't _just_ Neville. He was a _Longbottom_, by God, and he was going to make his parents proud.

There was no hesitation in his mind as to whether he wanted to be in Dumbledore's Army or not. He wanted to be in the army, he wanted to _fight_.

Maybe he wasn't sporty or smart or odd, but he was brave and that definitely counts.

**Revolution** _by The Beatles_  
_You say you want a revolution, well y'know, we all wanna change the world...  
_Hermione fought on several fronts at once, she had so many battles raging that she could've been a five-star general. Fighting for the house elves, fighting for DA, fighting persecution as a Muggleborn, fighting the urge to kill Ronald Weasley—she did it all simultaneously, seamlessly. She held it together like glue, and fighting the compulsion to complain when she wasn't appreciated or when she was taken for granted.

This is how she lived, she wouldn't have it any other way—Hermione could fight a losing battle forever, her only fear was annihilation. Who would fight if she was gone?

__

_**Rise** by FLOBOTS  
Your soul is alive but they want it for ransom...  
_A hapless sidekick Ron was not. He refused, after last year, to think of himself as such—his friend wasn't as much a superhero as just very, very unlucky. God, who would think a kid his own age would have to deal with so much? They shouldn't be worrying about secret societies and defeating You-Know-Who, they should be playing Quidditch and talking about girls, for Merlin's sake!

But they weren't.

Ron was most definitely up for the challenge that was being The Boy Who Lived's best mate. He didn't mind—if anyone needed a real friend, it was Harry.

_**Firefly** by Breaking Benjamin  
And I'm dying to win, 'cause I'm born to lose...  
_He knew something was wrong, he'd felt it all day. It had felt the same, the day Lily and James had been killed. Murdered. Murderer. It was taking Sirius Black a while to escape that title—escaping the stigma was not nearly as easy as escaping the prison…forgiveness from those he needed it from, that came easily. Surprisingly easily. Still, he felt this weight of guilt, he felt he owed something to the boy. He did owe him something—he owed him a family. If only.

His world was full of if onlys, and Sirius was tired of doing nothing_._

_**Holiday** by Green Day  
Hear the dogs howling out of key, to a hymn called "Faith and Misery," and bleed, the company lost the war today...  
_Everyone always asked her why she wanted to be an Auror, and Tonks had never really had a brilliant, impressive answer…that is, until she was running through the Department of Mysteries...

That bitch chasing her, firing Unforgivables willy-nilly?

Yeah, that was why Tonks was an Auror--to rid the world of _that effing harpy_ (she dodged a hex) and everything that effing harpy stood for.

Apparently, Harry and Co. were as fond of Auntie Bella as she was.

And all of them would have made damn fine Aurors, she thought, before a bright light hit her and she passed out.

_**Seven Nation Army** by The White Stripes  
I'm gonna fight 'em all, a seven nation army couldn't hold me back...  
_There were two people in this world that Remus was absolutely certain his opinion mattered to, or counted with, however you phrase it.

But then again, he knew that there was a point, a moment when nothing he could say or do would change either of their minds. They were both headstrong; one had always been that way, the other had inherited a double dose of it from his parents…

Words weren't enough to stay Sirius' hand. He'd never been one to heed instruction.

Physical strength couldn't keep Harry from running--running to aid, running to avenge.

They were so alike.

_**The W.A.N.D** by The Flaming Lips  
I've got a trick, a magic stick that will make them all fall..We've got the power now, motherfuckers, it's where it belongs...  
_Harry asked himself several questions a day, as a matter of routine and habit, as a way to boost his morale—not rhetorical questions that he already knew the answer to, but real, honest-to-God questions. He asked himself on a regular basis; why do I fight so hard? Why don't I just give up? Why do I risk my life for these people that don't believe me?

"How many more times are we going to do this?" he asked himself, as he lay gasping for breath in the middle of the ruined atrium.

"As many times as it takes."

* * *


End file.
